Mourning Dream
by Waterdog
Summary: Kaitou Kid sits on a roof top, pondering the death of someone close to him.


Disclaimer: I do not own DC or MK.

Thank you once again terriisamazing for editing and giving me a wonderful name for my story.

I will tell the reasons for writing this after the story if you want to hear it… enjoy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The famous Kaitou Kid sat on a roof top, his white cape fluttering around him. Clutched in his gloved hand was a red gem that he had been successful in stealing tonight.

The young thief found himself staring at the night lights of the busy city below. Tonight's heist had been to easy, way to easy without Tantei-kun around. It had been this way for almost a year now.

Sighing, Kid recalled that fateful night that seemed like it had happened just yesterday:

_"Oh Tantei-kun, caught up to me all ready?" Kid smirked, his glider already ready for take off. _

_"It's no use Kid you won't escape tonight." The seventeen year-old stated, standing his original body, thanks to the temporary cure to APTX-4869. _

_"Who's going to stop me?" Kid purred as he indicated his glider. _

_"I will," a voice responded, but it wasn't Shinichi who had replied. _

_Gun shots rang out into the night as bullet holes pierced Kaitou's glider. _

_A man in black stepped out of the shadows, holding a smoking gun and grinning like a mad man. Cocking the gun, he pointed it over to Kid, who was trapped in a corner section of the roof. _

_Kid's eyes widened but even he realized that their was no escape. _

_Another gun shot rang out, but it wasn't Kid that was hit. _

_It was Shinichi. _

_He had gotten in-between Kid and the bullet, therefore saving Kaitou's life. _

_Kid watched in both disbelief and shock as the detective sunk to the ground, blood trickling from the mouth which held a slight smile. _

_The scene seemed to freeze for a moment, every second passing an hour at a time. The slight shocked look from the figure clocked in black. The shell-shocked look from Kaitou, his mouth slightly agape. Shinichi, as he collapsed onto the rooftop covered in blood. _

_Then, all at once, the truth hit Kaitou like a ton of bricks. _

_Shinichi was dead. He was gone, just like that. _

_Agony hit Kid, all he could think that it was his fault. If it wasn't for him he would still be here. _

_No! It had to be the black clocked figure; after all he had fired the shot. Anger rose up in Kid, threatening to break lose. _

_Pulling out his card-gun he shot a card at the figures hand, knocking the gun out. _

_In the next moment the police arrived finding a man in black standing near a recently dead body, Kaitou had fled the scene. _

Kid supposed some justice had been served that night, for Shinichi's killer had been arrested, but the cost had been too high. Way to high.

Kaitou still thought it was all his fault. The figure had been after him. Him, not Tantei-kun, him. If he hadn't had that heist, Tantei-kun would have not been there.

But Kaitou knew regrets were of no use, a person was already dead, and the people who knew him were grieving.

Kaitou knew just how much, for he had watched them do it.

Yuusaku and Yukiko Kudo had cried, Yukiko screaming and over and over for some one to bring her little boy back to her. Yuusaku had attempted to comfort her but words escaped him, nothing he could say would make the loss any easier.

They had returned to Japan, but only to gather their things, the house now held to many sad memories.

The western detective, Hattori Heiji, had not cried but he looked very sad. At the funeral he had muttered 'Kudo' filled with much anguish.

Now, once and a while he would forget that Kudo wasn't alive and dial up his phone number, or look for news of his latest case in the newspaper only to remember again.

Perhaps the saddest of all was Mouri Ran's reaction. She had cried her eyes out at the funeral, and every night cried herself to sleep.

Now, she stared at a book, filled with pictures of Shinichi from when he was a baby all the way to seventeen. Countless memories.

A picture of three-year old Shinichi chasing after Ran, that had been the day they met.

A picture of young Shinichi with cake all over his face, his father had just pulled a prank on him at his birthday party.

A picture of four-year old Shinichi holding his first soccer trophy, he had worked very hard for that one, spending hours at a time practicing with his team.

A picture of Shinichi running from Ran, he had upset her that day, but it was all in good fun.

A picture of five-year old Shinichi reading _The Sign of Four_, so young and already a detective geek.

A picture of six-year old Shinichi all dressed up for his first day of school, his first day of first-grade.

A picture of young Shinichi running after the classes' hamster, he never was good with pets.

A picture of Shinichi and Ran at the beach, Shinichi being occupied the whole time trying to teach Ran how to swim.

A picture of seven-year old Shinichi flying a kite with Ran, that time Ran had lost her kite and Shinichi had used his deductive reasoning to find it.

A picture of Shinichi in a costume his mom put him in, he had ripped it off soon after the photo was taken.

A picture of Shinichi and Ran at her birthday party, it had been fun till Kogoro ruined it…

A picture of Shinichi and Ran in Middle school, Shinichi had been dribbling a soccer ball.

A series of pictures-this time from a newspaper- depicted Shinichi's detective skills and all the cases he had solved then.

A picture of Shinichi and Ran on a school skiing trip, though they hadn't done much skiing due to a murder that took place there.

A picture of Shinichi and Ran in their high school uniforms, Shinichi had his bag slung over his shoulder and he was smiling.

A picture of Shinichi cheering Ran on at a Karate tournament, Ran had kicked some serious but.

A picture of Shinichi showing Ran how to skate in Tropical Land, who knew Shinichi could skate?

Finally the last picture showed Shinichi and Ran smiling together, in which Shinichi flashed a peace sign.

There were many more photos in the album, all of them of a boy who was no longer here. No more photos could be taken.

Of course other people were sad for his death. The police department took it hard. The Inspector, Satou, and Takagi had all come to know him as a friend, and one who was good at what he did.

Even people who had only heard his name mentioned as a great detective, were sad to see him go.

The High School held a special service in his honor.

Coming back to his present surroundings Kid sighed; it was about time he should be getting home. He had school in the morning.

"If only you were here Tantei-kun, so many people miss you." Kid muttered to himself, a bit uncharacteristic of himself to be sure, but try having him die in front of you and watching everybody morn for him.

He turned to leave.

"A nice night tonight isn't it Kid?"

Kaitou whipped around, what he saw brought shock to face.

Sitting on the roof top was none other then Kudo Shinichi.

"Shame it's not summer, really a much warmer season." Shinichi said casually.

"H-How you're supposed to be dead, I saw you die." Kid stuttered finally finding his voice.

"Am a really dead Kid?" Shinichi asked him.

"Of course, you got shot; you had a funeral Tantei-kun!" Kid practically shouted sticking his arms into the air in exasperation. What kind of question is that?

"Maybe, but that's really up for you to decide Kid, will I get shot or won't I?" Shinichi continued.

"You're not making any sense!" Kid snapped at him.

"Perhaps I am not, but what you have been experiencing is merely a show what could happen. This has merely been a dream." Shinichi told Kid mysteriously before walking away. Everything faded into blackness.

Kid opened his eyes, and immediately snapped upwards. Checking his calendar he found it was that day a year ago before Shinichi had died, before any of it. Shinichi wasn't dead. It had all been a dream.

Smiling, Kid decided it was time to pay Tantei-kun a visit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, now the reasons. When I read stories where Shinichi dies it makes me really sad, I try to calm my self down by saying it wasn't real, wasn't in the manga, etc. but what I really want is for the author to make it all better.

So I thought I'd have my hand at making a sad story (curse you plot bunnies) but make it all better in the end, for in the end of this story it was dream.

Anyhow I hope you liked the story and did think it was sad, for that it what it is aimed to be, but is satisfied that he's not really dead.


End file.
